Mind Blown
Mind Blown is the twenty-eight episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode A yellow alien walks up to the screen. (Alien): Ugh, it's been 15 long years...and now...I shall have my revenge. Noah and Kierra are fighting Psyphon. Psyphon now has his Omniverse appearance. (Noah): Woah! Psyphon! Is that you? (Psyphon): Hehehe. Yes. Indeed. You like? I upgraded all of my equipment and my appearance. My old one was fitting for a pitiful "lackey". I am anything but a lackey now. (Kierra): Yeah yeah, blah blah blah. Let's go. Noah transformed into Karma. He shot a Negative Karma Beam at Psyphon. He dodged. Kierra jumped up and forced Psyphon into the ground with telekinesis. Psyphon shot lasers at them. (Noah): Missed! Aha! Missed again! Noah shot Psyphon point blank with a Postive Karma Beam. Psyphon's eyes turned blue. Kierra then knocked him out. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): So is he good now or something? (Noah): Y'know, I haven't even figured out how this guy's powers work yet. So I dunno. The Alien shot a laser at them. It missed. (Kierra): What now? They saw the alien. (Kierra): *Gasp* No. No. Th-that's impossib-ble....n-noooo. (Alien): Hello...Kierra Allsop. (Noah): Who are you? (Kierra): L-Laifdrien. How are you here...? (Laifdrien): You didn't really think a toddler could kill me, did you? Noah transformed into Astrodactyl. (Noah): Raaaawk! I dunno what you're talking about, but I've had enough of it! Noah flew to Laifdrien and blasted him with star power. Laifdrien went flying into a wall. (Noah): That didn't take much effort. So why are you so shakey, Kierra? (Kierra): ...He's not going down that easily....Noah look out! Noah turned around. Laifdrien shot him with a beam. (Noah): Raaaaaaa! W-what's happening!? (Laifdrien): My beams can drain the life of my enemies. In a matter of minutes, you will be an energyless corpse, and I will have all of your enetgy transferred to me. Kierra levitated a piece of debris and launched it at Laifdrien. He was uneffected. Noah detransformed. (Laifdrien): The draining is half done. Kierra used telekinesis, ripped a piece of telephone wire off, and whipped Lafdrien. He was electrocuted. Noah was released from his beam. Kierra levitated Noah up. (Kierra): We have to go now! Kierra dragged Noah into the car. She drove away. Laifdrien got up. (Laifdrien): You cannot escape me, Allsop. (Noah): Kierra, what's going on? Who was that? (Kierra): Okay...it all started a long time ago... --FLASHBACK TIME-- (Kierra): Back when I was little, my dad was a Plumber. A Conscion, the same species as Mindfreak. His "Vilgax" was a criminal named Laifdrien. Kierra's dad stands off against Laifdrien. (Kierra's Dad): I've beaten you before, and I'll certainlly do it again. (Laifdrien): Heh. Foolish Plumber. (Kierra): My dad beat him everytime...but one day... (Laifdrien): If I can't defeat Allsop head-on, maybe I can hit him where he lives... Laifdrien went to Earth. Kierra's Dad came home. (Kierra's Dad): Honey! I'm ho--oh no! Kierra's mom was on the floor, drained and dead. Laifdrien was holding a four year old Kierra. (Young Kierra): Daddy! (Kierra's Dad): Put her down! (Laifdrien): I'll spare the girl if you surrender to me. Kierra's Dad surrendered. Laifdrien drained Kierr's dad's life and killed him. (Kierra): Suddenly, I snapped. I don't remember exactly what I did, but... Young Kierra's eyes glow purple and she gets a purple sphere aroundher. She charges into Laifdrien. He gets electricity all around him. (Laifdrien): W-what!? What's happening!? What are you doing to me!? STOOOOOP! Laifdrien exploded. --END FLASHBACK-- (Noah): I-I'm sorry. I knew your parents were dead but I didn't know that... (Kierra): Forget it. We just need a plan to get rid of him once and for all. Laifdrien jumped on the car and ripped the roof open. He grabbed them and threw them both out. (Laifdrien): I will not be defeated by mere children! Noah transformed into Cannonbolt. Then Ultimate Cannonbolt. He rolled towards Laifdrien. He slammed into him several times, but Laifdrien grabbed him and started draining him. (Noah): Eeerrrgh! Stop! (Laifdrien): Nah. Kierra kicked Laifdrien in the stomach. He released Noah. Noah transformed into Super Cannonbolt. (Noah): Ha! Take this, Laifderp! Noah rammed into Laifdrien. He slammed him into a building. (Noah): I'll get rid of him! (Kierra): No! He's mine. Kierra's eyes glowed purple. She got a purple aura. (Laifdrien): No! Not again! Kierra shot a beam at Laifdrien. (Laifdrien): AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH! Laifdrien got vaporized and destroyed. Kierra turned back. Noah detransformed. (Noah): Kierra? Dafuq was that!? (Kierra): I....don't know. I just thought about killing him and...augh. I have a headache. (Noah):...I'm hungry. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Kierra's Dad Aliens *Karma *Astrodactyl (First Appearance) *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Super Cannonbolt Villains *Laifdrien *Psyphon Trivia *Bloody Gir, yeah yeah. *Kierra's hinted at having hidden powers. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes